Petits meurtres entre sorciers III
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Personne ne s'attaque impunément aux proches d'un Malfoy. OS.


**Titre : Petits meurtres entre sorciers**

Auteur : Agathe

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling

Genre : Humour noir - Ne surtout pas lire si vous aimez les choses sérieuses.

Couple principal : Draco/Harry

Rating M : pour le langage, le lemon et l'immoralité de l'histoire. Donc un vrai M.

Résumé : Personne ne s'attaque impunément aux proches d'un Malfoy.

**Note** : Beaucoup de personnes (qui se reconnaitront) complotent pour le meurtre de Ginny Weasley. Je tiens donc à avertir la malheureuse qu'elle doit immédiatement cesser de poursuivre Harry, sans quoi, je ne peux répondre de rien! Sinon j'espère que tout le monde va bien et que vous êtes d'humeur meurtrière….

**Béta** : Toujours tania-sama qui en étudiante sérieuse et occupée n'a pas eu le temps de relire cet OS. Donc si il est mauvais, c'est entièrement de ma faute!

* * *

-

-

C'est une mauvaise journée pour le monde sorcier.

Je suis dans une colère noire.

D'ailleurs, il suffit que je pose mes yeux d'acier sur ce petit Poufsouffle de première année pour qu'il s'encastre tout seul dans le mur, suivi de près par une Serdaigle de deuxième année qui se met à pleurnicher en prime.

C'est bien. Mais ça ne suffit pas pour me calmer.

Le seul qui peut réaliser cet exploit se trouve actuellement dans ma chambre de Préfet, sans doute allongé nu sur mon lit, délicieusement cambré, se caressant langoureusement en attendant désespérément que la porte s'ouvre sur ma magnifique personne, la seule à être capable et autorisé à l'emmener vers des sommets de jouissance.

Cette idée calme un peu mon cerveau fulminant pour passer le relais à un autre organe, situé beaucoup plus bas, qui se gonfle à cette idée en absorbant tout le sang qui envahissait jusque là mon esprit.

Je ralentis donc mon allure et, finalement, il ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire d'agrandir l'infirmerie.

Je pousse calmement la porte de ma chambre, c'est-à-dire qu'elle cogne le mur sans rebondir, et regarde le lit.

Vide.

Voilà la colère revient.

Jusqu'à ce que la seule voix capable de m'apaiser résonne agréablement à mes oreilles.

« C'est toi mon amour? Je suis dans la douche… »

Bon, finalement, la douche c'est pas mal non plus et je retrouve tout mon enthousiasme en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Je m'assois rageusement sur le bord de la baignoire et je boude. Ce qui montre toute la maîtrise que possède un Malfoy. Parce que bouder devant un corps de statue grecque, parcouru de milliers de petites gouttes d'eau qui me donnent envie de les lécher une par une, c'est extrêmement difficile. Et lorsque mon regard se pose sur le magnifique sexe érigé de mon compagnon, j'en suis presque réduit à me jeter un sort d'immobilité. Mais je réalise l'exploit de me contenir et je vois qu'Harry comprend tout de suite que la situation est grave. Il coupe l'eau, se sèche d'un sort rapide et vient s'assoir à coté de moi en m'entourant de ses bras.

Je suis bien dans ses bras, si ce n'était pas si terriblement contraire à toute dignité, je ronronnerais.

« Tu ronronnes mon Amour, j'adore ça »

Bon, s'il adore ça, je pense que c'est une chose que je peux m'autoriser à faire, je ne vois pas comment un discret ronronnement élégant pourrait porter atteinte à ma dignité. Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui décide ce qui est digne ou pas et je décide que ce que Harry Potter adore est forcément digne.

« Dis-moi ce qui te contrarie, tu sais que je ne supporte pas de te voir contrarié. Je vais m'arranger pour faire disparaitre ce qui t'ennuie »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire… »

« Racontes-moi tout. A nous deux, nous trouverons une solution, tu sais que rien ne nous est impossible »

« La Gazette du Sorcier »

« Encore!!! Je t'ai pourtant déjà expliqué en long, en large et en travers que ce qui est écrit dedans est archi-faux et que je n'ai aucune intention de demander Ginny Weasley en mariage, comme l'annonce régulièrement cette immonde Skeeter! »

« Ce n'est pas ça, c'est beaucoup plus grave et je sais que tu n'épouserais jamais cette insignifiante rouquine maintenant que tu as connu l'extase dans mes bras »

« Je suis content de voir que ce point est acquis. Mais alors quoi? »

« Suis-moi, il vaut mieux que tu lises par toi-même »

Harry s'installe sur le canapé, je m'assois sur ses genoux et je déplie l'infâme torchon pour qu'il lise la Une.

_Severus Snape, le dangereux Mangemort qui a échappé à sa juste punition en soudoyant le Directeur de Poudlard avec des bonbons au citron, espérant sans doute ainsi le faire mourir d'une hausse excessive de sucre, récidive._

_Nous savons de source sure qu'il entretient une liaison avec Rémus Lupin, Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

_Il est évident qu'il a utilisé une de ses potions pour séduire le pauvre homme dans le but de s'allier aux loups garous et de reconstituer ainsi les armées de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_Mais Rita Skeeter, notre intrépide journaliste, est sur la brèche et même si le Ministère ne fait rien, elle gardera l'œil ouvert pour apporter, au péril de sa vie, une information objective aux lecteurs de la Gazette. _

« Bon, en dehors du fait que c'est nous qui leur avons donné une potion et que tout l'article est d'une connerie stupéfiante, je ne vois pas ce qui te contrarie… »

Il faut reconnaitre que parfois mon Choupinet n'est pas très rapide.« Qu'est-ce que veut Severus plus que tout depuis la fin de la guerre? »

« Qu'on l'oublie? » me répond-il avec ses grands yeux innocents du bon élève qui attend les félicitations de son maitre. Et je ne demande que ça… Etre le maitre et lui l'élève qui aurait… Stop Draco, concentre-toi! N'oublie pas que la situation est grave.

« Exact ». Harry me fait un magnifique sourire, tout content d'avoir donné la bonne réponse. « Que va faire Severus si sa relation avec Rémus le met au devant de la scène? »

« Ho merde! » hurle Harry qui vient de comprendre où je veux en venir et qui, du coup, se lève brutalement en oubliant joyeusement que j'étais sur ses genoux.

« Désolé » me dit-il en me tendant la main lorsqu'il réalise que je viens de chuter avec grâce sur le sol.

Je lui retourne un regard noir en me massant le postérieur, juste pour le faire culpabiliser parce que je n'ai pas du tout mal. Et Harry, toujours prêt à aider son prochain, enlève rapidement mes mains pour les remplacer par les siennes et le massage est plutôt agréable.

« Ho, mon pauvre amour, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner? »

Je lâche un petit gémissement, histoire qu'il continue à me plaindre un peu et qu'il n'arrête pas son délicieux massage.

« Je ne sais pas…. Haaaaa…. J'ai très mal…. Je crois que tu m'as cassé les fesses, mais continue le massage, ça fait du bien… »

« Dis-moi, Draco, tu n'aurais pas envie que je te les casse un peu plus? ». Son ton est suggestif et ses yeux lubriques, la tentation est grande. Je secoue la tête pour me dégager de son emprise perverse.

« Non, Harry. On doit d'abord régler cette histoire. Ça fait tout juste deux semaines que Severus a accepté l'idée qu'il avait le droit d'être heureux de se faire sauter par Lupin et qu'il a renoncé complètement aux desserts. Si Rita Skeeter a tout gâché, je la tue! »

« D'accord. Allons les voir. On règle rapidement cette histoire et je te fais hurler de plaisir »

oooOOOooo

Lorsque nous arrivons à proximité des quartiers de mon parrain, les cris qui parviennent jusqu'à nous confirment que, comme d'habitude, j'ai raison.

« Non Lupin, je ne me fous pas de cette conne de Skeeter. Nous deux c'est fini. Je ne veux pas me retrouver accusé du viol d'un pauvre loup-garou sans défense, qui, entre parenthèse, est l'être le plus lubrique que je n'ai jamais rencontré, que j'ai torturé pour qu'il devienne un Mangemort!!! »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un connard borné. On est bien ensemble et tu fous tout en l'air pour une histoire à dormir debout que personne ne croira »

Une porte qui claque et un Lupin aux yeux jaunes qui passe en courant.

Je prononce doucement le mot de passe des appartements de mon parrain et je passe la tête à l'intérieur. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je referme doucement la porte pour ne pas l'alerter.

« Alors? » me demande Harry avec inquiétude.

« Un paquet de douze mousses au chocolat et trois pots de glaces à la pistache »

« Merlin! Personne ne peut avaler ça sans y laisser la vie. Bon ben alors, on la tue tout de suite? »

« Oui »

« Vous êtes idiots. Mais dans ma grande générosité et parce que j'aime bien ces deux là, je vais vous empêcher de faire une bêtise ».

Tiens voilà Granger. Ça rapporte son petit trafic de devoirs. Elle a été chez un coiffeur visagiste et je suis sur qu'elle porte une robe Canel. Je reconnais le pied de poule et la coupe cintrée.

« Ton coiffeur a fait des miracles!!! C'est un génie!!! Tu devrais donner l'adresse à Harry »

Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon Choupinet me fait ces yeux là, c'est vrai qu'une bonne coupe ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Merci Draco. Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes. Si vous tuez Skeeter maintenant, vous allez certes vous faire plaisir et sauver le monde d'articles tous plus immondes les uns que les autres, mais vous ne résoudrez pas le problème de Severus et Rémus puisque l'article est paru et que le mal est fait… »

Harry la regarde ironiquement. « On en est bien conscient, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre »

« Mais moi si. Je vous prête un Retourneur de temps pour deux cents gallions. Vous remontez avant la parution de l'article, vous la tuez et le tour est joué. Ha! Vous me laissez une caution de mille galllions juste au cas où vous endommageriez mon appareil ».

Deux cents gallions et une caution!!! Je comprends comment elle peut se payer des robes Canel. Cette fille est un génie, je me demande ce qu'elle fout à Gryffondor. Quel gâchis!

« Deux cents gallions pour un prêt! Mais c'est du vol Hermione! Je suis ton ami quand-même… »

Hermione baisse la tête et se plonge dans la contemplation de ses ongles fraichement manucurés. « Certes, mais j'ai des affaires à faire tourner et ce n'est pas bon pour l'exemple de faire des choses gratuitement. Sache que tu bénéficies d'une réduction de cinq pour cent sur mes tarifs habituels. Dés que tout le monde saura que le grand Harry Potter paye pour mes services, personne n'aura l'idée d'essayer de marchander ou de m'arnaquer. En plus tu es pété de fric, alors tu peux bien m'aider à me développer »

« Tu fais peur Hermione! Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Il va falloir réfléchir à la façon de nous débarrasser du corps, il faut que personne ne puisse le retrouver… »

« Pense moldu, Harry. Pense moldu et tu as la solution parfaite »

« Mione, tu es géniale ».

Et voilà, je boude. Evidemment, s'ils parlent de trucs moldus, je n'ai aucune chance de trouver la solution et j'ai horreur de ne pas gagner.

Harry m'attire à lui et m'entraine dans un époustouflant baiser avant de me souffler à l'oreille, « tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser ».

Oh mais je n'en doute pas!

oooOOOooo

Il est cinq heures du matin et je me pèle les fesses dans un quartier moldu de Londres, affublé de vêtements ridicules. J'ai beaucoup de mal à percevoir le coté amusant de la situation.

Harry est en train d'écrire un message pour Rita Skeeter et je lis par-dessus son épaule.

_Madame Skeeter,_

_Je sais de source sure que Harry Potter va aller avec la personne qu'il fréquente à l'hôtel Hilton. Si vous êtes capable de faire preuve de discrétion, vous pourrez les surprendre, il sera dans la chambre 426 de 6H00 à 7H00 du matin._

_Un de vos admirateurs_

Une fois le message attaché à la patte d'un hibou postal, il m'attrape par la main pour m'entraîner au Hilton.

« Dépêches-toi, il ne faut pas qu'on se plante dans le timing »

Je ne comprends toujours rien mais il a l'air tellement content que je me sens gai aussi.

Il demande la clé de la chambre 426 à la réception et m'entraine avec lui dans l'ascenseur. A peine arrivé, il se jette sur le truc qui remplace la cheminette chez les moldus et commence à hurler sur la nuisance et le service déplorable et qu'il exige que tout soit réglé pour six heure et quart au plus tard car il ne quittera pas sa chambre plus longtemps.

Et nous voilà repartis dans le sens inverse. A peine arrivés dans le hall, il me tire derrière un grand palmier et je vois Rita Skeeter s'approcher de la réception.

« Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Potter, il est bien dans la chambre 426? »

« Tout à fait Madame, il devrait être de retour dans un quart d'heure ».

Je vois l'affreuse fouineuse se frotter les mains et filer vers les ascenseurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois des hommes habillés sans aucun goût passer en courant, trainés par le réceptionniste qui leur dit de se dépêcher d'aller dans la chambre 426.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette chambre? Cette fois, j'en ai assez, il va falloir qu'il s'explique. Mais au moment où j'allais exiger de comprendre ce qui se passe, il se tourne vers moi.

« Voilà, encore quelques secondes et Rita Skeeter ne pourrira plus jamais la vie de qui que ce soit. Vois-tu, il se trouve que cette femme est un animagus non déclaré et que sa forme est un cafard, elle s'en sert pour espionner. Or, chez les moldus, le cafard est un nuisible dont on doit se débarrasser. J'ai donc fait un scandale en disant que j'avais vu un cafard dans ma chambre et l'hôtel soucieux de sa réputation a fait appel aux meilleurs exterminateurs de la ville. Elle n'a aucune chance… »

« Ils exterminent les cafards? Mais c'est très cruel! »

« Oui, mon Amour. Mais avoue que dans le cas présent ça nous arrange plutôt »

« Oui, mais quand même, ces moldus sont des sauvages… »

« Ne trouves-tu pas que ce serait dommage de ne pas profiter de cette chambre que j'ai loué pour deux jours? »

Je lève un sourcil ironique pour saluer l'esprit pragmatique de mon compagnon, ce qui, accessoirement me rend parfaitement irrésistible. Effectivement, ce serait dommage.

Nous allons d'abord prendre un petit déjeuner copieux pour prendre des forces et parce qu'il parait que les produits qui détruisent les cafards sentent très mauvais et qu'il faut attendre que l'odeur disparaisse.

En arrivant dans la chambre, je dois reconnaitre qu'elle est très agréable. Bon ce n'est pas le luxe du Manoir Malfoy, mais ce n'est pas mal.

Et la dextérité d'Harry me fait très vite oublier le décor.

Ses mains et sa bouche délicieuse sont partout sur mon corps et la pièce se remplit de nos gémissements et de nos cris pendant deux bonnes heures.

En me remettant doucement de mon troisième orgasme, j'ai quand même la présence d'esprit de lui demander

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'on ramène le Retourneur de temps, sinon ta copine est capable de nous demander des intérêts… »

A suivre

* * *

Merci **Melinda**, **gogobook**, **ligeia** et **heli** pour vos reviews sur les précédents OS.

* * *

A bientôt… Peut-être…


End file.
